1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp structure for a cord that is drawn from a switch, such as a lever switch or the like, in a combination switch for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional clamp structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Hei 2-44437. In this known structure, the cord extending from a lever end and the cord extending from a polarity board are held by a metallic cord clamper screwed on the polarity board so that, when connecting a connector at a tip end of the cord to another device, the cord even if pulled will not be drawn out of a portion soldered to a switch contact.
In the above conventional structure, there is no problem if there is a space to provide a cord clamper on the polarity board. However, when it is attached to a narrow location, for example in a periphery of a steering column like a combination switch for an automotive vehicle, it becomes impossible to install a cord clamper due to the relations to other parts. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 5, the cord 4 has to be held at a narrow corner 3. In such a case, fixing is done by using a strip band 9 on a side surface of a case 1. However, there has been a problem that, when passing the strip band 9 to an engaging portion 14, the tip end of the strip band is placed into abutment against an opposed wall with respect to an inserting direction, and it cannot be drawn to an outside, thereby substantially worsening the workability.